


A Couple Explicit Headcanons

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, explicit headcanons, headcanons, others are just raunchy, supercat, well some are explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Smexy thoughts I had on a plane





	A Couple Explicit Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a fun anon

Cat loves riling Kara up with dirty talk. It's so easy, Kara just gets into it all so fast. 

* * *

 

Kara loves surprising Cat by using her powers during sex (the first time she used her superspeed to vibrate her fingers over Cat's g-spot, Cat had nearly passed out, digging her fingernails so hard into Kara's shoulders that Kara'd almost felt pain.)

* * *

 

Cat's the first to bring food into the bedroom. On Valentine's day she brings chocolate and Kara finds out that dark chocolate really compliments the taste of Cat's arousal.

* * *

 

They first break their “no sex at work” rule when Kara drops by in the supersuit one evening. Her hair’s tussled and Cat whispers “I've always wondered what the suit would feel like between my thighs” in an effort to get Kara to fly them home faster. But Kara, amped up after a fight, just drops to her knees and pulls Cat's leg over her shoulder. She can really work her jaw in that position. Cat never looks at her balcony the same again.

* * *

 

Kara wanders around naked a lot. She doesn't get cold and Cat doesn't mind *cough, cough* loves *cough, cough” it so she just doesn't put on clothes. Cat's gotten home after long days, when Carter's at his father’s, to find Kara prepping dinner in the nude. Dinner doesn't always burn, but they sure do.

 


End file.
